Dark Revelations
by Niciasofahnmik
Summary: A clandestine organization has been invisible for several thousand years, fighting a secret war with its enemies. However, it has been deemed that the time is ripe, and demigods and gods alike will be forced into a war that they do not understand.


**I'm actually in the middle of two stories already, but I gave up on one of them, 'The Rise of Oceanus', as I feel like it's pointless to continue writing that one. I'm having Writer's Block for 'Lost Without a Master', so if you have any ideas, it would be really appreciated! Anyways, this new story I'm starting, and I have no idea what it's about right now. I'll decide later, and then I'll have a plot in mind. For now, ENJOY :D**

It was a small glow in the distance, at the border of Camp Half-Blood. Percy was the only one awake (aside from the border guards), and although he saw it, he didn't think too much of it at first. Although it was quite uncommon for people to be at the border so late, he knew that it was still possible.

He told himself that, and he believed it, until another light joined. And then another, and another, until there were dozens of lights hovering at the border.

Percy decided it was time to check out what was going on and he got out of bed, dressing quickly and running out of his cabin.

He ran towards the border, the dim light of the night sky looming high above. As he raced up the hill, he saw that the border was unguarded. His eyes flickered in annoyance and disgust as he realized how undefended camp was.

A bright spark at the barrier caught his attention. Percy saw a teenager around sixteen raising what seemed to be a torch.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Percy shouted. Instantly, Percy realized just how many people were here. "Who are you guys, and what are you doing?"

One of them, who was wearing a hood, stepped forward.

"Who we are is insignificant." He said calmly. He pulled down his hood, and Percy took in his features. Upon seeing his golden eyes, Percy took out his pen and uncapped it.

The boy didn't respond to the threat and signaled to the people around him.

"Destroy the barrier!" He ordered, and they lowered their torches at the barrier. Percy was confused about this. How could some torches break through the barrier that protected their camp?

Instead of watching, Percy decided it was time to get some men at his back. He slammed his blade at a metal lever nearby, and a loud piercing sound resonated throughout the camp. Looking back, Percy saw the lights in each cabin turn on, and could hear shouts of confusion and alarm.

"Get away from here." Percy said. "We don't want to harm you."

The teenager who had spoken to him earlier scoffed.

"You..." He said. "You're Percy Jackson, aren't you? The leader of this wretched, pathetic camp of the Olympian gods. Well, I am surprised, actually."

Percy was confused. Very confused. What was this guy talking about? As he looked at the people around the guy, he saw that the barrier in front of them was suddenly flickering, its power waning.

"Stop this!" Percy shouted. "Leave before this turns to bloodshed."

"I'm glad you care about us, Percy Jackson." The man smiled. "But you shouldn't be worried about our lives. You should be worried about yours."

He snapped his fingers, and a ring of golden energy appeared around him. It suddenly expanded rapidly, and as it touched the barrier, it seemed to dissolve.

Percy took a few steps back.

"You see, Percy Jackson, you and your camp are now defenseless." He chuckled. "Dutani, attack!"

The 'Dutani' around him dropped their torches, drawing out swords or spears and charging forward. Taking a quick glance behind him, Percy saw that maybe a few dozen of the campers had armed themselves and were charging forward to meet these new adversaries in combat.

Percy launched himself at the one that he had been conversing with, obviously their leader. He stumbled as he sliced into thin air, and turning back, he saw a massive double-bladed battleaxe appear in his opponent's hands. He swung the massive weapon into Percy, who raised his blade just in time to prevent almost certain death, but he was knocked back several dozen feet. Getting up, he saw his opponent running at him, and before he could react, he was lifted off of his feet but the devastating charge.

Fights had erupted all over Half-Blood Hill, and the few dozen campers that had managed to engage the Dutani first were heavily outmatched.

Percy raised his left arm, drawing the ocean to him.

His adversary sighed.

"If you must." He muttered before golden armor appeared around him and attached itself to him. As Percy sent the spiraling wave crashing into him, he was slowly forced back. Once it was over, he had one knee on the ground, panting. "Not bad." He wiped his face with his left hand before launching himself at Percy once again.

More campers were joining in the battle, and even Dionysus was fighting one of the Dutani, casting purple fire.

Percy caught the battleaxe on his blade, this time ready for the shock through his body that it caused.

"Are you a demigod or a god?" He asked his opponent before pushing him off with his blade.

"Neither." His opponent chuckled. "But you will discover it soon enough. And before you ask, my name is Dariste."

"Good to know." Percy said before tapping his watch, turning into a shield. "Please leave this camp with your men, we have no need for bloodshed."

"It's a bit too late to be saying that, don't you think?" Dariste asked. He opened his left hand, and a bolt of electricity slowly materialized. Percy's eyes widened. Exactly who was this guy? He didn't have time to think about it as the bolt flew at the ground beneath him. He rolled to one side, putting his shield between him and the explosion. Although it was largely absorbed by the shield, the impact still blew him back a good distance. When he got up, he saw that the campers had all been defeated, with the enemy's blades at their throats.

It was likely the impact that the bolt of electricity had caused. Sending a vibration through the air, it had been powerful enough to knock the demigods off of their feet, yet the Dutani had been unaffected.

"You are foolish to attack this camp and think you can get away with it." Dionysus shouted, a bit drunk as he stumbled around. He threw a ball of purple fire at Dariste, who stood his ground. The purple fire slowed down as it reached him, and as he reached out to touch it, it disappeared. Dionysus was shocked by this, and one of the Dutani sneaked up behind him, and banged him on the back of the head with the hilt on his blade.

"Demigods!" Dariste addressed them. "Consider it fortunate that we have decided not to kill any of you today."

There was complete silence on the hill, and all that could be heard was the slow, rhythmic splashing of the waves on the beach.

"We have been given orders to not kill you." He said. "However, any act of violence against any of us will result in your immediate death."

Percy did not say anything, walking towards Dariste.

Dariste turned towards Percy, all eyes on the two of them. "If you do not believe our strength, if you believe that this was a mere anomaly, then witness our true strength."

Percy put himself into a fast jog as he raised his shield, preparing to smash into Dariste and force him back. Surprisingly, Dariste stood his ground.

"My apologies, Percy Jackson." He smiled before he swung his battleaxe, smashing Percy's shield and sending him into the mass of campers that were huddled together.

"That was quite the show." All eyes turned to the new being, stepping forward from the shadows. Although her face was covered by a hood, she made to attempt to hide her presence, clapping and chuckling, obviously quite amused by what had happened. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nyx."

**This is really just a experimental chapter... If it goes well, I might continue... If it doesn't, well I don't know really. Make sure to give me your feedback!**


End file.
